Dime la verdad
by Carupin
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia tienen que actualizarse después de dejar de verse por diecisiete meses, pero tal vez uno de ellos tiene novedades que podrían echar por tierra todos los planes que el otro tenía para ambos.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo / Rukia**

 **Advertencia: capítulos 342 y 361 del anime**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

Ella dijo que sería bonito llevar una vida tranquila y ordinaria y sin dejar de observarla imagine que sí, una vida con esas características no sería algo a lo que no pudiera acostumbrarme, pero fue porque en la visualización de ese futuro ella estaba ahí, a mi lado, pero ahora que no la podía ver y llevaba esa clase de vida que ella mencionó, me sentía atrapado en la monotonía y la añoranza de tiempos mejores. En lo más profundo de mi ser anhelaba poder recuperar mis poderes; sentía que hacía algo de mi vida con ellos, mi existencia tenía sentido. Todavía quería proteger a mis amigos, y a mi familia pero por sobretodo esperaba volver a verla a ella y decirle lo importante que era para mí… porque yo pude decirle adiós ese día sólo porque estaba convencido que no sería duradero.

Hubo momentos en los que deseé no haber conocido sobre los Shinigamis y la Sociedad de Almas y sobre tantas cosas que vi en el pasado pero que ya no podía, y que ya no eran parte de mi cotidianidad, no obstante era momento de aceptar que todo lo que sentía era impotencia por haber perdido lo que alguna vez di por hecho, y me aferré al pasado, añoraba esos días que no aprecié en el momento: nunca nadie sabe qué ese momento que está viviendo puede resultar ser el mejor recuerdo de la vida, y tratando desesperadamente de avanzar y dejar mi pasado atrás, fue que arrojé mi insignia de Shinigami Sustituto al río, lo único que parecía indicar que nada de lo que había vivido había sido producto de mi imaginación y era la prueba material de mi esperanza.

Chad, Ishida e Inoue trataban de no hablar del tema y aunque se los agradecía enormemente, a la vez me hacía sentir peor.

Cuando mi Fullbring fue arrebatado después de haberlo tenido por tan poco tiempo, admito que caí en la desesperación; mi mundo entero se había desmoronado: mis hermanas, mis amigos, todo lo que me quedaba, todos lo que me conocían ahora me repudiaban por cosas que yo no había hecho. Lloré como nunca lo había hecho antes, mi Fullbring era la única y última oportunidad. No quería resignarme, aunque sabía que ya no tenía nada más que hacer, cuando sentí de pronto que algo me atravesó, y fue cuando luego de la sorpresa de hubiesen testigos de mi sintiendome desprovisto de dignidad y fortaleza, que después de tanto tiempo pude volver a verla… sus ojos, su mirada, su voz… ella trajo consigo todo lo que yo anhelaba: mis poderes fueron restaurados y una vez más estábamos uno frente al otro y juro que vi en sus ojos que ella estaba tan feliz de verme como yo. Ese brillo en sus ojos no podía mintiendo.

Las cosas se tranquilizaron luego de que Ginjo fuera derrotado.

En las incontables reuniones posteriores la miraba de reojo, aún sin poder creer que fuera real el que estuviera yo ahí, que ella hubiese ascendido a Teniente y que estuviera tan cerca que podía tocarla si estiraba lo suficiente mi brazo. Había imaginado los posibles escenarios cuando volviera a reencontrarme con ella, sin embargo lo cierto es que aunque confiábamos ciegamente en el otro, verbalizar los sentimientos era algo casi completamente ajeno a nosotros, y aunque quería preguntarle tantas cosas ¿cómo podía empezar una conversación decente si me costaba mirarla a los ojos?

Tan pronto como pude volver a la Sociedad de Almas no sentí deseos de irme. Temía que si me marchaba tal vez no podría volver nuevamente y necesitaba recuperar el tiempo perdido. Todos lucían alegres al verme, pero cuando preguntaba cómo habían ido las cosas se enseriaban y cambiaban el tema, distrayéndome de tal modo que a ratos olvidaba el interrogatorio y de mi necesidad de actualización.

Rukia, por otro lado se comportaba aún más extraña que los demás. Me hablaba con completa naturalidad cuando había más gente con nosotros, pero huía cada vez que nos quedábamos solos. No lo comprendía, porque ella parecía estarme buscando cuando yo me iba a visitar a los distintos lugares del Seireitei, pero al encontrarnos se percibía incomodidad en la atmosfera, y con excusas muy malas terminábamos tomando caminos distintos. Aquello era algo completamente diferente a lo que esperaba... necesitaba respuestas, saber de ella y decidido a obtenerlas llegué a la mansión de los Kuchiki y llegué a la habitación de Rukia. Me escondí como si estuviera haciendo algo que no debiera, y pronto comenzaron a llegar mujeres a desvestir y a medir a Rukia. Cerré los ojos no porque no quisiera verla, por el contrario, pero aquello era violar su privacidad y no me sentía capaz de pasarla a llevar de ese modo. Oía comentarios sobre una boda y risas livianas, y fue inevitable preguntarme ¿quién se casaba? ¿Conocía a esa persona también? Comencé a pensar en los candidatos, y a más de la mitad no los veía estableciéndose, pero mis graciosas suposiciones dejaron de serlo cuando escuché una pregunta directamente formulada a Rukia:

 _—Kuchiki-dono, queda menos de un mes para su boda. ¿Dejará su puesto como Teniente?_ — preguntó una de las mujeres que tomaba notas.

Me congelé súbitamente al oír esa pregunta y decodificar su significado: Rukia… matrimonio… dejar su cargo en el Treceavo Escuadrón…

En un tono de voz muy bajo, muy característico de ella, dio una respuesta que hubiese preferido no escuchar, porque seguro había escuchado mal.

 _—Eso aún no lo he pensado_ — Respondió y reconocí la voz de ella.

Estaba completamente impactado por lo que escuché. No podía ser cierto. No debía serlo.

Salí de mi escondite buscando desesperadamente su mirada y las mujeres que acompañaban a Rukia se horrorizaron con mi presencia al notarme, no obstante Rukia quedó estática, sin cubrirse, sólo rehuyendo de mis ojos.

Ella solicitó que nos dejaran a solas en cuánto fue capaz de darse cuenta de que yo había oído todo y que necesitaba explicaciones.

 _—Ichigo…_ — susurró con pesar.

El escucharla decir mi nombre de esa forma hizo que mi corazón se sintiera estrujado.

 _—¿Qué es esto, Rukia? ¿Una broma?_ — interrogué descolocado.

La respuesta nunca llegó. Ella se volteó dejándome ver con claridad donde terminaba su cuello y empezaba su espalda. Sus hombros estaban descubiertos.

 _—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_ — exigí saber.

Ella seguía sin contestarme y yo sentía como mis extremidades inferiores se rehusaban a sostener más mi peso.

 _—¡Rukia!_ — la llamé.

La visión de sus ojos acuosos indagando en los míos fue todo lo que necesité.

 _—¿Te están obligando? ¿Es algo relacionado con los nobles? ¡Responde!_ — espeté furioso — _¿Byakuya está involucrado?_

 _—Nii-sama no tiene que ver en esto_ — respondió a esa única interrogante.

No lo comprendía, no tenía una idea precisa de qué estaba pasando o por qué, pero en mi cabeza no podía concebir la idea de Rukia casándose si no era por alguna imposición o algo por el estilo.

 _—¿Qué es entonces, Rukia?_ — insistí.

Me acerqué a ella que había dejado de mirarme hacía unos instantes y posé mi mano izquierda en su hombro desnudo. Fueron dos segundos, pero pude percibir la calidez y lo tersa de su piel. Sentí que ella dio un respingo ante mi toque y posteriormente se ofuscó y quitó mi mano como si mi contacto le repeliera.

 _—¡No es tu problema!_ — contestó secamente.

Después ella se marchó y dejandome anonadado por su reacción.

Comprendí que ella no me quería ahí y a decir verdad no me sentía capaz de quedarme e insistir, por lo que me marché, alejándome de esa mansión todo lo posible pero sin dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de saber.

Sólo había una persona que podía responderme, dado que Rukia había dado clara muestra que no lo haría, y esa persona era Renji. Lo busqué en la taberna, en la base de Sexto Escuadrón, y en otros lugares, pero al final lo encontré en el dojo del Onceavo escuadrón, junto con Ikkaku. No sabía por qué, pero encontrármelo así de despreocupado hizo que me hirviera la sangre. Me aproximé a él y lo sujeté de su ropa.

 _—¿Cómo es eso de que Rukia se va a casar?_ — le exigí una explicación.

Renji no hizo nada para defenderse o impedir mi brusco agarre, y sólo miró hacia abajo mientras yo lo zarandeaba esperando que con ese movimiento brusco lograr que soltara la respuesta.

 _—¡Contesta, maldición!_ — exclamé con ira.

Lo solté y Renji cayó bruscamente sin resistirse a la gravedad.

 _—¿Es contigo?_ — interrogué con miedo de la respuesta.

Sólo entonces escuché una risa irónica de su parte.

 _—No._ — respondió rotundamente serio otra vez.

Observé que Ikkaku nos miraba con los brazos cruzados, pero atento. Intuí que estaba listo para separarnos en caso de ser necesario, porque suponía que una pelea por un motivo como ese no era algo digno, no obstante la respuesta de Renji me provocaba sentimientos muy ambiguos y encontrados…

 _—¡Se suponía que tenías que cuidarla!_ — escupí con rabia — _Se suponía que al menos si no era yo… ibas a ser tú_ …

Renji me miró avergonzado y lo odié más por eso. Había un código entre nosotros en lo referente a Rukia, nunca fue hablado pero se daba por entendido. Lo ayudé a levantarse, y tan pronto estuvo de pie le pegué un puñetazo que él me devolvió con la misma potencia. Terminamos peleando por pura frustración hasta que Ikkaku nos detuvo. Renji cayó inmediatamente, yo por otro lado sólo sentía una opresión en el pecho antes de sentirme desfallecer.

Desperté en lo que pude reconocer como las dependencias del Cuarto Escuadrón, con Renji aún durmiendo en la cama de al lado. Me dolía el cuerpo, después de todo no me había recuperado del todo de la batalla reciente, y la fuerza de mi pelirrojo amigo no era nada despreciable.

 _—¿Qué ocurrió, Ichigo Kurosaki? ¿No estás satisfecho con lo tranquilo de los alrededores que buscas un pleito con mi Teniente para tener algo de acción?_ — preguntó Byakuya.

Byakuya se percató de que estaba despierto y con su altivez se acercó a mí.

 _—No intentes buscar problemas, Kurosaki_ — me advirtió.

Lo miré fijamente y simplemente lo único que podía concluir era que de algún modo u otro él tenía que ver con lo del matrimonio de Rukia. Él y las rebuscadas formas de la nobleza para ejercer presión sobre quienes son parte de ella. No era nada que no hubiese visto antes.

 _—Tú eres el responsable_ — le dije con tono incriminatorio.

 _—¿De qué me acusas?_ — preguntó con desdén.

 _—De que Rukia vaya a casarse_ — solté esa oración con reticencia.

Byakuya Kuchiki me miró serio después de escuchar mi aseveración.

 _—Yo no me casé con Hisana por imposición de nadie. Rukia no se casaría si no es lo que quisiera. Yo no la he obligado a nada y nunca lo haría_ — aclaró — _Si ella va contraer nupcias es por su decisión._

Una vez que salió de la habitación yo seguía conmocionado. La única razón que explicaba el proceder de Rukia se había desvanecido, y sólo me quedaba la cruda verdad: ella se iba a casar y no era bajo presión; había llegado la hora de sopesar de que tal vez aquella unión se daría porque era lo que ella quería, y un sinfín de preguntas surgieron a su vez: ¿con quién…? ¿Se había fijado en él en el transcurso de tiempo en el que yo no estuve? ¿O tal vez de antes? ¿En esos lapsos de tiempo en los que nos separábamos, quizá?

 _—Ichigo_ — llamó mi atención Renji.

Lo miré y aprecié que él ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos.

 _—Lo siento_ — se disculpó.

 _—No es tu culpa_ — respondí mirando al techo.

 _—Recupérala. Yo sé que ella en realidad te quiere a ti…_ — confesó él.

Por mucho que intenté que me mirara para corroborar esa información tan valiosa y significativa, él no lo hizo y no lo culpaba… no quisiera estar en su lugar, porque si yo tuviera que decirle algo así a él sería indudablemente doloroso.

 _—Tu nunca la has escuchado hablando sobre ti, sobre cuánto confía en ti_ \- continuó con su discurso – _jamás has visto como brillan sus ojos cuando dice tu nombre o cómo el orgullo de apropia de su voz de modo que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que la eleva un tono_ … _Ella sonríe cuando alguien te menciona… No entiendo por qué lo está haciendo, no tiene sentido.  
_

Mi corazón se sentía hinchado por sus palabras, pero todo lo que me decía se veía contrarrestado por su comportamiento anterior.

 _—Dices eso, pero la evidencia demuestra otra cosa_ — refuté su teoría.

Él se quedó callado un instante.

 _—Tú no eres un hombre que necesite evidencias para creer en la palabra de alguien, pero lo que hagas ahora es decisión tuya._ — respondió desganado.

Se dio media vuelta y me dio la espalda, dando el claro mensaje de que no seguiría hablando conmigo.

Noté que tenía vendas en mi frente. Renji se había ensañado con mi rostro.

En tres días me recuperé por completo. Esperé que fuera de noche y me infiltré nuevamente en la mansión Kuchiki. Me parecía extraño que no estuviera demasiado vigilado como siempre, pero no me lo cuestioné demasiado. Mi objetivo era llegar a la habitación de Rukia, quien se sobresaltó al verme, pero hizo parecer como que no.

 _—Hola, Rukia_ — saludé más animadamente de lo que me sentía en realidad.

 _—Ichigo, ¿qué haces acá? Si Nii-sama se entera que entraste…_ —objetó ella.

Me hinqué a su lado y la miré fijamente.

 _—¿De verdad vas a casarte?_ — interrogué yendo directo al grano.

Ella se movió incómoda ante mi pregunta tan directa, pero aprecié que no estaba renuente como hacia unos días y aunque no respondió, sus ojos lo dijeron todo.

 _—¿Por qué?_ — insistí. Quería oírlo de ella.

 _—Cuando llegas a cierta edad hay cosas que se esperan de ti_ — contestó sonrojada y distante.

Me levanté iracundo por su respuesta tan evasiva. Ella no hacía nunca lo que se esperaba de ella… Rukia había ido en contra las reglas todo el tiempo, había infringido las reglas más estrictas por mi… ¿cómo iba a creerle eso?

 _—Dime la verdad, Shinigami_ — exigí.

 _—No soy Shinigami, soy Rukia_ — refutó.

La quedé mirando nuevamente, derrotado desde lo más profundo de mi ser.

 _—Rukia no me mentiría así_ — rebatí — _Rukia me diría las cosas por su nombre. Teníamos un acuerdo en el conveníamos que no necesitábamos ocultarnos las cosas._

 _—¿Qué esperas escuchar?_ — consultó dubitativa.

 _—Que es una broma y que no te casarás…_ — solté sin pensar

Noté que preguntaría por qué y antes de que formulara dicha pregunta me acerqué lo suficiente para obligarla a que me mirara a los ojos. Me aproximé más y ella desvió por un momento su mirada a mis labios, noté los suyos temblorosos, quería besarla, necesitaba hacerlo y sin pensarlo demasiado lo hice. Fui rápido y ella no lo vio venir. Mis labios estaban contra los suyos sin moverse, estaba nervioso pero adquirí confianza cuando ella no hizo nada para alejarme. Profundicé el beso y sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuello, ella me estaba respondiendo. Dejé sus labios para besar su cuello y aspirar su exquisito aroma, ella gimió y volví a su boca, mi lengua y la de ella se encontraron y fue una reacción inmediata de mi cuerpo: mis vellos se erizaron, mi corazón latió tan fuerte que podía oírlo en mis oídos, mis manos temblaban y comencé a excitarme, aún cuando no había ninguna estimulación sexual propiamente tal. Abracé a Rukia con fuerza y la levanté. Me apoderé con más seguridad de sus labios y besé todo su rostro cuando satisfice en parte mi necesidad de sus ósculos. Sentí su rostro acalorado con mis labios y me permití grabar en mi memoria una imagen de ella completamente entregada a lo que estábamos compartiendo, y cuando notó que la estaba mirando, se ocultó en mi pecho, avergonzada.

Cargándola aún, busqué la pared más próxima y me dejé caer delicadamente. Ella apoyada en mí, entre mis piernas, mientras la abrazaba y no nos decíamos nada.

 _—Rukia…_ — la llamé.

 _—No digas nada… por favor_ — solicitó.

Ella se arrodilló frente a mí y con sus manos suaves y pequeñas recorrió el contorno de mi rostro para luego volver a besarnos ávidamente. Esos eran mis primeros besos y nunca esperé que fueran tan intensos. No creí que se sintiera como se sentía, pero lo atribuía a que era ella, y lo que ya me había cuestionado minutos antes, de si se había percatado de mi erección fue confirmado en ese momento, cuando volvió a acercarse de frente a mí.

 _—Lo lamento…_ — le dije avergonzado.

Ella negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia, pero aunque no hizo nada por aumentar mi excitación, tampoco dejó de hacer lo que hacía…

 _—¿Por qué te vas a casar si me respondes de esta forma?_ — demandé saber.

Rukia dejo de besarme y se levantó rápidamente. Al parecer mi pregunta la sacó de un trance.

 _—Esto fue un error_ — concluyó ella.

La miré sorprendido y ofendido por sus palabras. Me daba un mensaje y luego otro completamente distinto. Su conducta era muy ambigua.

 _—Tu y yo no podemos estar juntos_ — dictaminó.

Sólo la miré ofendido y lastimado. Asentí y me fui, por ese día no podía sentía más ánimos, pero eso no se iba a quedar así, sobretodo cuando al voltear a verla pude leer sus labios y estaban diciendo mi nombre…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Espero que les guste y me dejen saber qué opinan...


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo - Rukia**

 **Advertencia: Esta historia se situa justo después de la saga del Agente Perdido e ignoro y tampoco respeto todo lo que viene acerca de la Guerra Sangrienta de los Mil Años.**

* * *

 _"Tú y yo no podemos estar juntos..."_

Lo que me dijo ella para conseguir alejarme no tenía sentido con lo que demostró, sin embargo estaba enojado, porque no esperé tanto tiempo para volver a verla para luego dejarla ir, no obstante Rukia estaba actuando extraña. Nadie que no sintiera algo por esa otra persona a la que besa podría entregar tantos sentimientos, y aunque no tenía nada experiencia previa, si la conocía a ella y ella nunca hubiese accedido a tenerme a menos de un metro si no lo consintiera realmente. Me daba dos mensajes distintos y no estaba seguro a cuál de los dos hacerle caso, porque evidentemente yo quería estar con ella, pero el que me rechazara también me lastimaba. No sabía cómo enfrentarlo.

Aunque había ido muchas veces a la Sociedad de Almas con todos los problemas que me llevaron allá, nunca tuve realmente tiempo para observar sus parajes, ni siquiera el suficiente para meditar que no me correspondía estar en ese lugar, pero que sin embargo ahí estaba; y había estado buscando volver.

Pensé en Byakuya, que por otro lado estaba al tanto de lo que Rukia iba a hacer, y no lo iba a evitar, y si había alguien que podía hacer que algo como eso no sucediera era él, pero no podía tampoco acceder a él si su hermana menor no se comunicaba conmigo.

 _—¡Hey! Ichigo-kun…_ — me llamó una voz que reconocí como la de Ukitake-san.

Después de lo acontecido Ukitake-san estuvo desaparecido. Quizás pensaba que tenía alguna clase de resentimiento hacia él, pero no, nunca lo tuve o tal vez simplemente tuvo una recaída, y yo estaba especulando cosas que no tenían sentido…

 _—Ukitake-san…_ — respondí a modo de saludo.

Caminamos un momento sin dirigirnos la palabra cuando él súbitamente se sentó en una piedra y se quedó mirando perdidamente el horizonte, en una pose que me indicó que estaba reflexionando. Lo imité, pero al quedarme sin hacer algo en específico, hacía que los pensamientos sobre Rukia volvieran con intensidad a perturbarme.

Ukitake-san carraspeó aclarándose la garganta. Tenía algo que decir.

 _—Escucha… sé que no estoy en condiciones de pedirte nada… no después de todo lo que sucedió, pero tengo mis motivos y es que me importa mucho Kuchiki… y sé que a ti también. Ella pertenece a mi división desde que se convirtió en Shinigami y ha luchado duro para llegar a donde está. Las cosas para ella nunca fueron fáciles… Ella vivió cosas que la hicieron aún más introvertida… tuvo una vida difícil ¿sabías? y con Byakuya como su hermano las cosas no fueron más simples tampoco..._ _—_ relató él.

 _—Rukia_ _se va a casar_ — solté con pesar.

 _—Lo sé… es por eso que te estoy diciendo estas cosas_ — aclaró.

 _—No entiendo aún el punto_ — respondí.

 _—Kuchiki-san sólo fue más feliz una vez que te conoció a ti…_ — evidenció él — _Ella nunca alzó la voz para reclamar por algo o alguien, pero cuando cuando se ha tratado de ti ella se ha enfrentado incluso a su hermano y a los altos mandos enérgicamente._

Renji me había dicho algo similar, pero me costaba creerle y unas palabras parecidas pero que estaban viniendo de alguien tan neutral y observador como el propio Capitán de la Treceava división, tomaban un matiz distinto.

 _—No sé si tenga el valor para resistir el volver a ser rechazado… quizás sólo la malinterpretan… a lo mejor ella quiera casarse y tener una vida normal… lejos de todo lo que significa ser un un Shinigami_ — expuse mi parecer.

Recordé sus palabras sobre _"una vida tranquila y ordinaria"_ y quizás ella también lo anhelaba, pero el que fuera mi deseo compartir aquello con ella no significaba que fuera el suyo también… quizás el egoísta era yo por no aceptar su decisión... Tal vez ella lo deseaba, sí… pero no a mi lado…

 _—Ichigo-kun…_ — verbalizó él

 _Quizá sólo debería respetar su decisión_ – seguí intentando convencerme.

 _—Has peleado luchas que muchas veces no te concernían directamente, pero ¿una que es propia te atemoriza? Sé que es extraño que te aliente, porque ni siquiera pertenecen al mismo mundo… pero el amor es amor aquí y allá…_ — comentó.

Ukitake se levantó, pero antes de irse colocó una mano en mi hombro y habló nuevamente.

 _—Detén esa boda absurda, por ti y por mí; yo no quiero perder a mi Teniente, y tú no quieres perderla a ella. Ella es una guerrera que no se entrenó para terminar quedándose en casa, y sé de alguien que no está listo para dejarla ir que puede ser tu más conveniente aliado_ _— agregó de manera poco directa._

Ella no se llevaba mal con nadie, pero no se relacionaba con mucha gente. Rukia no tenía amigos además de Renji ¿de dónde habrá sacado de pronto un prometido? La sola idea de imaginarla con alguien me crispaba los nervios y la idea de ese alguien compartiendo con ella su vida, su tiempo y su cuerpo me irritaba.

¿Podía realmente dejarla ir? Sabía que no, pero ya no sabía cómo aproximarme a ella luego de lo que había pasado entre nosotros y el tiempo no estaba a mi favor, de hecho quedaba menos de un mes y no importaba cuantas vueltas le diera al asunto, sólo había una persona que podía responder todas esas interrogantes y esa persona era ella. Decidí hablar con ella dándome un plazo de dos días para pensar con detalle qué le diría, porque esa vez sería la última.

Esos dos días pasaron y me había costado mucho contenerme y no ir.

 _—Rukia_ — le hablé.

Ella dio un brinco al escucharme, pero trato de componerse tan pronto como pudo, como si yo no me hubiese dado cuenta de que la tomé por sorpresa.

 _—Ichigo_ — respondió ella — _¿Qué haces aquí?_

Me acerqué lo suficiente como para conversar sin tener que alzar la voz, pero no lo suficiente como para poder tocarla, y es que prefería mantener distancia, porque no quería ser víctima de ese aroma que desprendía y que podía obnubilar mí ya de por si pobre razonamiento en lo referente a ella.

 _—Sólo vengo a hacerte una pregunta y dependiendo de tu respuesta prometo respetar tu decisión y no volver a interferir en tu vida_ — le dije solemne.

Ella se movió incomoda y sin mirarme a los ojos asintió.

 _—¿Sientes algo por mí?_ — pregunté temeroso.

Los ojos de Rukia se agrandaron sin que ella pudiera controlar esa reacción, que delató que la pregunta había sido demasiado directa. Nosotros no hablábamos así, pero era la última instancia. Mi último intento.

Deseé haber hecho una pregunta menos directa, no habían muchas posibilidades de respuestas a esa interrogante: iba a ser un sí o un no. Una podía hacerme inmensamente feliz y la otra podía acabar con mis sentimientos y los planes que sin su permiso yo había hecho incluyéndola a ella.

 _—Siento muchas cosas por ti, Ichigo_ — respondió ella con una voz suave

¿Significaba aquello que lo que estaba escuchando era la respuesta que estaba esperando oír?

 _—Eres mi amigo… quiero que siempre estés bien, quiero que estés sano, que tengas una vida larga y próspera… quiero que seas feliz_ — dijo con un suspiro.

No pude sino mofarme por lo último que ella dijo, pero comprendí sin que me lo dijera directamente a qué se refería con todo eso. Ella no estaba interesada en mi de la manera en la que yo me empeñaba en creer que sí. Todos los indicios que yo daba por hecho eran pruebas, habían sido desestimadas.

 _—Gracias por tus buenos_ deseos — dije tratando de sonar honesto — _espero que tú también seas feliz, Rukia. Felicidades por tu matrimonio._

Me fui tan pronto como pude, queriendo alejarme todo lo posible del lugar que tanto había anhelado volver a ver. Pedí que me abrieran el Senkaimon y me fue autorizado de inmediato para mi buena suerte. Estaban siendo muy condescendientes conmigo y admito que me aproveché de eso.

Volví a casa sin despedirme de nadie.

La primera chica que me había gustado me había rechazado y como si fuera poco se casaría… y todo eso seguía pareciéndome como parte de un muy mal sueño. Me permitiría a mí mismo, por esa noche al menos, sentirme todo lo mal que lo hacía sin aplacarlo ni un poco, quería vivirlo y nunca olvidarlo. Sólo me quedaba superarlo y sobrellevarlo y lo haría, pero no esa noche.

 _—¡Ichi-nii!_ — me saludó Yuzu.

Karin me saludó con menos efusividad y buscó con su mirada algo.

 _—¿Y Rukia-chan?_ — preguntó ella descolocada.

Si solo la mención de su nombre se sentía como una patada en el estómago no quería pensar qué sentiría al volver a encontrármela.

 _—En donde pertenece_ — contesté.

 _—¿Por qué?_ — insistió Karin.

Me parecía extraño que ella buscara saber algo. Ella era muy perceptiva y tenía mucho tacto con sus palabras.

 _—No creo que Rukia vuelva, Karin_ — dije en un tono que esperaba entendiera.

Yuzu estaba feliz cocinando sin prestar atención a nuestra conversación.

 _—No lo entiendo… ahora que recuperaste tu reiatsu y puedes verla ¿no lo harás? Quién los entiende… par de idiotas_ — dijo cabreada.

 _—¿A qué te refieres?_ — le pregunté indiferente.

 _—Rukia-chan venía a verte aun cuando tu pasabas delante de ella y ni siquiera la sentías_ — contestó

Las palabras que mi hermana Karin soltó con fastidio de pronto, me dejaron anonadado. ¿Rukia había venido a verme durante ese tiempo? Ella había dicho que lo haría, pero no pensé en ningún momento que lo hubiese cumplido.

 _—Karin ¿estás segura?_ — interrogué.

 _—Sí, los repelentes no funcionaban con ella. O con los Shinigamis en general…_ — respondió con simpleza

¿Repelentes? ¿Más Shinigamis? ¿De qué hablaba? después de tanto tiempo habiendo guardado el secreto ella lo soltaba como si nada, justo después de haber yo decidido extirpar mis sentimientos por ella aunque claramente no lo había conseguido; ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de considerarlo de verdad.

Me levanté sin decir una palabra ante la mirada interrogante de mis hermanas, pero Karin siguió comiendo imperturbable después de unos segundos.

Fui hacia donde Urahara-san; tenía que volver a la Sociedad de Almas.

 _—Kurosaki-kun pero que sorpresa tenerte aquí_ — me saludó él con su tono usual.

 _—Urahara-san… permítame ir a la Sociedad de Almas por favor_ — solicité con una reverencia.

 _—Muchacho, que no es necesario que hagas eso_ — dijo él incómodo quitándose el abanico de la boca – _enderézate._

 _—Necesito regresar_ — le expliqué.

 _—Está bien, comenzaré con los preparativos_ — aceptó él.

 _—Urahara-san… gracias._

 _—No tienes de qué preocuparte_ — agregó él.

 _—No sólo por ahora… por todo, por mi hermana_ _también_ — expresé mi gratitud.

 _—Es una adorable jovencita con un reiatsu impresionante_ – habló él divertido.

Sonreí… a esas alturas no sabía si eso era algo bueno o algo malo, pero sabía que aquello le traería problemas, más de los que ya tenía, pero ella era una chica inteligente, más que yo, y sabía que podría sobrellevarlos con entereza.

 _—Rukia-chan estará feliz de que vuelvas allá_ — acotó él.

No puede evitar agachar la cabeza al oírlo decir eso, porque no estaba comprendiendo lo que pasaba por su cabeza ¿Por qué ella había ido a verme? ¿Por qué sólo me había enterado de eso hasta hace poco?

 _—Kurosaki_ — me habló Hirako.

 _—¡Hirako!_ — respondí.

 _—¿No habías pedido volver a tu mundo ayer?_ — preguntó extrañado.

 _—Es… complicado_ — respondí.

 _—¿Vienes por tu mujer pecho plano?_ — dijo con sorna.

 _—¡No tiene el pecho plano! … y no es mi mujer_ — le aclaré — _además a ti también te gustan así, ¿no? enanas y con carácter._

 _—¡Repite eso!_ — exigió.

 _—Tú ya lo sabes bien. No tengo que repetírtelo_ — respondí.

Lo escuché gruñir molesto.

 _—¿Fue muy difícil dejarlos…? Dejarla…_ — corregí.

Dejamos la conversación hasta ahí porque su teniente apareció y nos interrumpió, posteriormente se lo llevó a rastras a las dependencias del Quinto escuadrón; Hirako se había escapado del papeleo burocrático.

Exhalé y fui a la mansión Kuchiki, pero no la encontré, entonces me dirigí hacia las dependencias del Treceavo escuadrón en donde me informaron que estaba.

Fue extraño verla tan inmersa en su labor de Teniente, frente a un montón de papeles que parecían no tener fin y entonces ella levantó su violácea mirada y se encontró con la mía y luego volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacia los papeles que tenía en frente.

 _—Ichigo… ¿Necesitas algo?_ — preguntó con indiferencia.

 _—Sí_ — afirmé.

 _—Sólo dilo_ — me animó.

 _—¿Por qué me ibas de visita cuando yo no podía verte?_ — inquirí.

Aquella pregunta hizo que se le llegaran a caer las hojas que con tanto esmero escribía.

 _—No hacía tal cosa_ — refutó.

 _—Rukia, no me mientas_ — le pedí.

 _—¿Y qué si fui a verte una vez o dos?_ — reconoció.

 _—No fue eso lo que supe_ — rebatí.

 _—¿Karin te lo dijo?_ — dijo molesta.

 _—¿Le pediste que no me dijera nada?_ — concluí.

 _—No_ — negó secamente.

 _—¿Por qué ibas, Rukia?_ — insistí.

 _—¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esto? ¡Ya basta! Me voy a casar deja ya de darle vueltas al asunto. No te quiero ¿eso era lo que querías escuchar? Ichigo no te quiero a ti_ — enfatizó hablando especialmente lenta la última parte.

En ese momento nunca me había pasado, pero tuve la certeza mientras la veía que ella no me estaba diciendo la verdad. No le creí. Me acerqué, invadí su espacio vital y me apoderé de su boca nuevamente. Ella trató de empujarme, pero no había modo que me alejara después de lo que había descubierto, ya no tenía dudas de que ella mentía, ella me quería a mí. La presioné hasta que finalmente los brazos que intentaban alejarme en un comienzo se enredaron en mi cuello atrayéndome hacia ella. La levanté y la aprisioné con mi cuerpo contra la pared. Ella se aferró a mí con sus piernas. Su lengua recorrió mis labios y buscó encontrar su contraparte, logrando su cometido sin demasiado esfuerzo. Profundicé el beso y recorrí cada recoveco que encontré, fascinado por las nuevas sensaciones que se estaban despertando.

 _—¿Por qué no pudiste sólo escucharme e irte?_ — me preguntó sonrojada.

 _—Tú sabes por qué_ — respondí con simpleza.

 _—Sí, lo sé_ – reconoció — _es una de la razones por la que temí que no te escarmentara mi petición._

Ella me abrazó y yo me percaté de lo íntima de nuestra posición y me alejé un poco, pero no lo suficiente.

 _—No me hagas decírtelo de nuevo, Ichigo_ — solicitó implorante.

 _—¿Por qué insistes en hacer algo que no quieres? ¿Por qué tratas de alejarme aun sabiendo lo que sientes por mí?_ — interrogué desgastado ya.

 _—¡Se lo debo a él!_ — respondió ella finalmente.

 _—¿A quién?_ — quise saber.

 _—Nii-sama…_ — contestó en un murmuro.

 _—¡Sabía que él estaba involucrado en esto!_ — exclamé con rabia.

 _—¡No es lo que te imaginas!_ — me aclaró.

 _—Explícamelo más claramente porque por más que trato no entiendo_ — le hice ver mi posición.

 _—Nii-sama aún ama a mi hermana_ — confesó _— y sigue viendo su retrato a diario…_

 _—Sigo sin comprender…_ — en verdad no lograba ver su punto.

 _—Los ancianos del clan están preocupados porque no hay descendientes en la familia Kuchiki_ — explicó ella.

Me encogí de hombros en señal de que no estaba captando lo que ella quería decirme.

 _—¡Ellos quieren que Nii-sama se vuelva a casar y provea de descendientes a la familia!_

Ella no tuvo que decir más porque lo comprendí.

 _—No soy una noble de nacimiento, pero lo soy ahora y yo no quiero que Nii-sama sea infeliz uniéndose a alguien mientras piensa en otra persona_ — soltó en un susurro.

— _¿Y está bien si tú lo haces? ¿está bien si haces que nosotros dos seamos infelices?_ — la interrogué sin poder creer lo que decía.

 _—Ichigo, tú y yo no podemos estar juntos_ — repitió esa frase nuevamente.

 _—Ya me habías dicho eso pero no tiene sentido_ — traté de explicarle.

 _—Tú perteneces al mundo de los vivos_ — dijo con pesar.

 _—¡Yo pertenezco al lugar donde tú estés!_ — me dejé en evidencia.

 _—No digas estupideces tú tienes que vivir tu vida, enamorarte, tener hijos, envejecer; tu no perteneces aquí. Lo que tú y yo sentimos no está permitido_ — insistió.

 _—¿Quién manda sobre los sentimientos de las personas?_ — vociferé.

 _—Las reglas_ — contestó.

 _—Tú sabes lo que pienso de las reglas de este lugar_ — le dije brusco.

 _—No. Las cosas son así y debemos respetarlas_ — perseveró.

Estaba exasperado con la actitud de Rukia, pareciera como si estuviera huyendo y más que quererme a mí o a lo nuestro, de verdad deseara acatar y enfrentarse a ese oscuro futuro y yo ya había tenido suficiente.

 _—Nunca lo creí… pero Rukia... eres una cobarde_ — solté con indignación — _y soy yo el que no quiere estar con alguien así._

Y dejándola con una expresión en su rostro que no demostró nada, me marche decidido a nunca más volver a rogarle nada.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Voy a ser completamente honesta, esta clase de drama no es mi estilo y me ha costado mucho escribirlo... espero que les guste y ya sólo queda un capítulo.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por los reviews recibidos, espero poder seguir sabiendo que opinian y qué esperan...**

 **Muy agradecida por todas esas personas que la agregaron a favoritos y la siguen :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo - Rukia**

 **Advertencia: ignoro por completo los hechos que suceden después de la saga del agente perdido y posible rasgos OoC**

* * *

 **Capitulo III**

Estaba decepcionado. Había imaginado tantas veces que las cosas con ella finalmente resultarían bien que para cuando me di cuenta que nuestra relación había finalmente acabado, noté que nunca me había preparado para que mis planes se vinieran abajo. Me sentí derrotado y odiaba admitirlo, pero en el fondo siempre esperé que las cosas se dieran vuelta a mi favor. Era intrínsecamente un optimista…

Mientras caminaba alejándome de Rukia, decidí que jugaría una última carta, porque las razones que tenía ella para adquirir tal compromiso, de algún modo no me parecían honestas, aunque ya no tuviera que ver conmigo, nunca desmintió el que me quisiera a mí y sin embargo estaba dispuesta a hacernos infelices a ambos para retribuirle a su hermano todo lo que había hecho por ella… ¿Sabía Byakuya acaso lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer por protegerlo a él? Ya no tenía nada más que perder, por lo que me dirigí a la mansión Kuchiki, se lo diría a él… contaba con que su hermano hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer, y si Rukia quería casarse, que lo hiciera, pero no con el título de ser una mártir. No se lo permitiría.

 _—Byakuya_ —lo llamé.

 _—¿Qué haces acá, Kurosaki?_ —consultó con calma.

 _—Rukia se está casando por ti_ —le informé.

En su siempre imperturbable actitud él no manifestó interés en lo que acababa de decir, pero hubo algo en su mirada que me incitó a seguir hablando:

 _—Rukia está dispuesta a casarse para que su Nii-sama no tenga que hacerlo_ —solté con sorna.

 _—¿De qué estás hablando?_ —preguntó.

 _—Pregúntaselo a tu imouto_ —zanjé el tema.

Tan pronto como le dije eso me fui de ese lugar; lo que pasara luego desde luego no me era indiferente, pero ya no había nada más en lo que yo pudiera intervenir. Me fui a mi mundo, junto a mi familia. Al lugar donde me habían dicho que yo pertenecía; y donde debía permanecer.

Traté de no hundirme, traté de sobrellevarlo, pero no engañaba a nadie. Había estado así casi dos años antes, el breve momento en el que todo cambió no alcancé ni siquiera a disfrutarlo, había sido un periodo tan corto que no compensaba de modo alguno mi pesar. Extrañaba tanto a Rukia que dolía, y vivir con la incertidumbre sobre qué había hecho luego de que nos vimos la última vez me carcomía, pero no iba a preguntar nada; no quería saber nada… no estaba preparado para que me confirmaran que ella había hecho lo que tanto me temía que hubiese hecho.

Las cosas en el Seireitei parecían estar calmadas, porque no habían solicitado de mi apoyo o tampoco me habían requerido de mi presencia; cuando no hay noticias es porque todo andaba bien, dicen y al único que vi en un lapso de dos meses fue a Toshiro, pero él no dijo una sola palabra al respecto y no sabía bien qué se traía él, pero lo veía seguido en Karakura.

Después de unos días de regresar, volví a mis trabajos, pero no estaba muy seguro de mi nueva motivación para ganar dinero. Tenía una buena suma ahorrada y no tenía un objetivo real, y me vi a mi mismo acumulando porque sí, y decidí que quería tener más, también porque sí; sabía que a la larga para lo que decidiera el dinero me vendría bien, y eso era la única certeza que tenía. Iba a clases, cumplía con mi horario de prácticas con el equipo de fútbol y también con mi jefa. Si bien era la vida que había pasado diecisiete meses odiando, era lo que tenía y me sentía todo lo cómodo que podía, porque aquel era territorio conocido.

Estar ocupado todo el día me ayudaba a dormir profundamente durante la noche y no me dejaba tiempo para pensar, pero no hice más que pensar en eso y fue como una ironía que me diera cuenta y que más tarde, esa misma noche, volviera a soñar con ella. Recordé los besos que compartimos, en cómo se sintió cobijarla en entre mis brazos, el fuerte sentimiento protector que surgía cuando se trataba de ella... la triste verdad es que ella seguía latente en mi vida aunque me empeñara en ignorarlo. Me indignaba el sentirme todavía así cuando ella renunció a mí, a nosotros... Odiaba todavía más que el recuerdo de unos cortos momentos compartidos no me abandonaran y provocaran ese efecto en mi cuerpo, específicamente en mi entrepierna. Rukia sin duda era temible, sólo unos segundos junto a ella que en mi mente y se transformaron posteriormente en horas de anhelar recuerdos. Quería sacarla de mi vida y parecía ser una batalla que en lo más íntimo de mi ser no quería ganar.

Un mes más tarde, toda defensa contra las relaciones fallidas, que eran el tiempo y la distancia se vinieron abajo; Rukia apareció ante mí, en su gigai. En un principio pensé que me engañaban mis sentidos, porque no sólo fue mi vista la que se percató de su presencia, también mi olfato lo corroboró y no muchos segundos después también el oído, cuando la escuché pronunciar suavemente mi nombre:

 _—Ichigo…_ —susurró ella.

Me detuve de la pura impresión que significó encontrarme con ella sin estarlo esperando.

 _—¿Qué haces acá?_ —pregunté sin ocultar mi sorpresa.

No escuché una respuesta, por lo que intenté averiguarla en sus ojos, pero ella rehuía de mi mirada y no fui capaz de llegar a una conclusión…

 _—Tienes el pelo más largo_ —comentó.

Tenía razón en eso. No le había pedido a Yuzu que cortara mi cabello desde hacía tiempo y ella tampoco había hecho mención al respecto; sospechaba que le gustaba que lo llevara así.

La miré a ella y lucía exactamente igual a como la recordaba. Dolorosamente igual… Ella caminó hacia a mí, pero yo no quería que lo hiciera, cada paso que daba lo sentía como una amenaza.

 _—¿Por qué estás acá? ¿No imaginaste que cabe la posibilidad que no quisiera verte?_ —le pregunté desconcertado y con temor.

Mis palabras tuvieron el efecto esperado, detuvo su caminar, pero fuera de todo pronóstico lo que divisé en su rostro fue una sonrisa, una sincera.

 _—Sí, es algo que había sopesado_ —dijo ella.

Esa voz suave y cálida que pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar fue la oí responder a mi pregunta…

 _—Sea lo sea que vengas a solucionar acá hazme el favor y no te cruces en mi camino_ —dije duramente.

Me alejé antes de sucumbir a mi verdadero impulso, que era ir hacia ella, empujarla contra la pared más próxima, besarla y enseñarle que conmigo no se jugaba. No alcancé a caminar demasiado antes de volver a oír la voz de Rukia, pidiendo que me detuviera.

 _—No puedo, porque lo que vengo a hacer está directamente relacionado contigo. Vengo a decirte algo_ —manifestó ella.

 _—¿Están tan bien las cosas en el Seireitei que mandan a sus Tenientes a hacer el trabajo de un simple oficial?_ —le pregunté molesto.

 _—No es nada que me hayan encomendado_ —reveló.

Me giré y la miré. Se me hacía difícil no pensar en lo linda que era… no debí dejar de darle la espalda.

 _—Entonces habla_ —solicité impaciente por alejarme de ella.

Observé que a ella se le estaba haciendo dificultoso expresarlo, porque abría la boca y parecía como si fuera a decir algo, pero finalmente no salía nada. Eso se repitió un par de veces.

 _—Disculpa, pero tengo que volver a casa…_ —traté de apurarla.

Cada segundo que pasaba cerca de ella era peligroso para mí…

 _—Vine a decirte que no me casé, Ichigo_ —declaró.

Esas palabras se sintieron como un analgésico para mi alma... ella no se había casado al final; quise sonreír, quise llorar. Deseé besarla… pero me contuve. No comprendía por qué pensaba ella que debía venir y decírmelo ¿pensaría acaso que iba a estar esperándola con los brazos abiertos?

 _—No veo como eso me concierna a mí_ —espeté indiferente—. _Acláraselo a quien le importe._

Con un gesto con la mano me despedí, sintiéndome completamente agitado por dentro. Anhelando volver a casa para sentirme a salvo.

Al llegar a casa, Yuzu fue a mi encuentro.

 _—¡Ichi-nii! ¿a que no adivinas quien volvió?_ —preguntó muy contenta.

Avanzando sólo un paso y mirando hacia el salón, me encontré a Rukia, sentada conversando con la misma familiaridad que se apreciaba en el pasado junto con Karin y mi padre, quien no escatimaba elogios para ella, "su tercera hija desaparecida"

 _—Hola Ichigo_ —me saludó ella — _. Gusto en volver a verte._

Estaba choqueado ¿iba a actuar como lo hacía en un comienzo? No estábamos solos y no era de la clase de persona que hiciera un espectáculo. Estaba sin palabras y atrapado en una situación en la que hubiese elegido no estar.

La comida pasó sin mayor novedad que tener a una vez más a Rukia entre nosotros y era un estúpido, pero fue inevitable transpórtame brevemente al pasado, cuando las cosas no eran complicadas; cuando no me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos y sólo pasábamos el rato juntos. Aparté ese pensamiento rápido de mi mente, porque me hacía más vulnerable. En cuanto pude me fui a mi habitación.

 _—No tienes modales con las chicas, Ichigo_ —lloriqueó mi padre — _. Eres una vergüenza para tu padre y el género masculino._

Quise contestarle algo, pero si lo hacía expondría más de lo que realmente quería.

 _—Hoy es mi tarde libre. Aprovecharé de descansar_ —respondí.

Cuando volví a bajar más tarde, oí las risas de mis hermanas y me di cuenta de que Rukia seguía en mi casa. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando esa mujer? Debía hablar con ella y pedirle que se marchara, pero mis hermanas estaban haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas y se me paralizó el corazón cuando Yuzu le preguntó si se quedaría y ella asintió. Debía hablar con ella urgentemente.

Más tarde que temprano mis hermanas se fueron a dormir, y Rukia quedó sola en la habitación de Karin. Aproveché el momento y entré sin tocar; ella estaba por meterse a la cama.

 _—No te acomodes y ándate, Rukia. No sé qué pretendes_ —la acusé — _. Las cosas entre nosotros no son como antes y no volverán a serlo tampoco y no me siento cómodo teniéndote acá._

La postura de Rukia cambió. Esas palabras ella las comprendió y le afectaron.

 _—No voy a irme en medio de la noche preocupando a tu familia por desaparecer de pronto_ —dijo ella.

 _—¿No desapareciste ya diecisiete meses? Como pudiste ver todos sobrevivimos a tu ausencia…_ —recalqué — _. No eres necesaria acá. Este es mi mundo._

Las palabras que salían de mi boca no las sentía, pero debía decirlas. Debía hacerle entender que ella no podía ir y venir de mi vida a su voluntad. Era visible que la había lastimado con mi aclaración, pero debía ser fuerte y mantener mi posición.

 _—Volví por ti, Ichigo_ —reveló.

Sus palabras hubiesen sido lo que más me hubiese gustado oír hacía dos meses, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro…

 _—Lo siento…_ —me disculpe — _. Pierdes tu tiempo._

 _—¿Y por qué no me miras a los ojos y me lo dices?_ —desafió ella.

Reconocí esa oración… esas mismas palabras las había utilizado yo.

— _Entre tú y yo ya no existe ni siquiera una amistad_ —recalqué.

Mirarla a los ojos y decirle eso tiene que ser lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida, y seguir manteniendo la seriedad y la mirada mientras ella se acercaba a mí era tan complejo como verbalizar cosas que en realidad no sentía.

 _—¿Qué estás haciendo, Rukia?_ —pregunté confundido.

 _—Voy a besarte_ —respondió ella.

Más rápido de lo que pude prever para hacer algo para evitarlo, Rukia hizo que me resbalara y caí sentado en el piso; segundos después ella se arrodilló y separó sus piernas, dejándome justo en medio y se sentó justo donde nadie en su sano juicio o que no busque provocar lo hace. Después sentí sus brazos afirmarse en mi cuello y vi como centímetro a centímetro se acercaba a mi boca, para finalmente besarme. Quedé tan sorprendido que no sé por cuánto tiempo me quedé en esa misma posición, con mis ojos abiertos observando la situación.

 _—Ichigo…_ —me habló.

Salí de mi estupor y sabía que tenía que si quería mantener firmes mis convicciones acerca de ella debía alejarme, y cuanto antes mejor, pero mi esfuerzo fue demasiado pobre como para haber conseguido alejarme siquiera un centímetro.

 _—¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?_ —deseé saber.

Rukia no respondió e intentó besarme nuevamente. No iba a alejarme, pero tampoco iba a dejar que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera.

 _—¿Realmente quieres que me vaya?_ —indagó.

¿Qué debía responder? No quería que se fuera, pero no se suponía que fuera esa mi respuesta. No le respondí, no le iba a dar el gusto de escucharme admitir algo semejante.

 _—Desayuna con mis hermanas, despídete de mi padre y no vuelvas más_ —le di una opción.

 _—Eso no responde a lo que te pregunté_ —dijo suspicaz.

Nos quedamos batallando visualmente, hasta que ella en un gesto que no esperé ser testigo jamás, apoyó su frente en mi pecho, mi barbilla quedó justo a la altura de su cabeza, tentándome a apoyar mi mentón ahí.

 _—Tenías razón sobre mi… soy una cobarde_ —admitió.

Pensarlo y decírselo era una cosa, pero oírla decir eso de sí misma era otra completamente distinta, sin embargo no podía rebatirlo, porque era lo que pensaba.

 _—Nii-sama me dijo que no necesitaba ser protegido por mí_ —habló suavemente.

 _—Byakuya es un hombre adulto que no necesita ser protegido_ —acoté—. _Además es inteligente y estoy seguro que encontrará el modo de salirse de ese embrollo._

En el silencio de la noche sólo se podía oír nuestras respiraciones y una que otra tabla crujir.

 _—Lo que menos quería era perderte y terminé haciéndolo de todos modos ¿no?_ —preguntó con pesar.

Aquello me pareció, cuando menos, curioso.

 _—Nosotros no podíamos siempre estar escondidos tras nuestra amistad… debíamos avanzar ¿verdad? No conté con que escogerías alejarte definitivamente… no creí que de verdad te irías y no volverías_ —comentó.

 _—No podía presenciar el cómo te unías a alguien más_ —fui honesto.

Sentí sus labios sobre los míos y le respondí el beso en esa oportunidad. Ella se acomodó de modo que con sus manos terminó acariciando la parte posterior de mi cabeza, jalando suavemente mi cabello.

 _—Tu pelo está largo_ —reiteró.

 _—¿No te gusta?_ —interpelé.

 _—Me agrada mucho_ —respondió.

Estaba jodido. Mis negativas hacia ellas ya no tenían ningún peso después de que yo mismo la atraje todo lo posible hacia mi cuerpo con mis brazos y tras aquel acercamiento podía sentir sus pechos en el mío. Su aroma se concentró de modo que mi olfato me confirmó de que en realidad no era un espejismo demasiado real, era efectivamente _ella_ y mi cuerpo reaccionó como lo hacía cada vez que fantaseaba con _ella_ , ocurriendo lo inevitable. Haciendo alarde de mi fuerza física me levanté sin ningún problema, pudiendo levantarla a ella también. No pesaba nada. Me acerqué a la cama y la recosté, y sin perder tiempo me posicioné sobre ella, ante su mirada interrogante.

 _—Dijiste que volviste por mí_ —la encaré—. _Pruébalo…_

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 ** _Había dicho originalmente que serían sólo tres capítulos pero se me hizo más largo de lo esperado el tercero. Espero sepan disculpar un capítulo más._**

 ** _Muchísimos saludos y gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo / Rukia**

 **Advertencia : lemon**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

Comencé a sentir sus manos bajo mi ropa. Sus manos pequeñas y cálidas abarcaban todo mi torso provocándome ansiedad por saber cómo se sentirían en otros lugares menos accesibles...

No era a eso cuando le dije que "probara" su determinación, pero ya que lo había tomado por ese lado, iba a aprovechar todo lo que pudiera mientras la situación no se volviera más candorosa, pero aquello estaba difícil, porque a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, mi cuerpo era sensible a su presencia.

Apenas podía ver bien su rostro, pero si podía sentir sus manos acariciándome y quitándome la parte superior de mi ropa, dejándome al descubierto, y sus piernas rodeándome la cintura. Ella estaba dispuesta a avanzar más, y aunque mi plan inicial era sólo disfrutar un poco, comencé a excitarme y a empezar a ver las cosas menos claras, y sobre la ropa empezamos a simular el acto sexual. El calor se apropió de aquella habitación y leves gemidos se pudieron empezar a oir. Aquello se me estaba yendo de las manos, pero recordé que esa era la habitación de mi hermana y eso me dio la fuerza suficiente para detenerme, a pesar de que mi cuerpo me pedía que no lo hiciera y que incluso siguiera avanzando.

 _—Esto no era a lo que me refería con que lo probaras_ —dije con la voz ligeramente rasposa.

Ella me soltó y yo lamenté el perder el contacto de su sexo con el mío, porque aunque yo quería todo eso, no era la forma de hacerlo, tampoco el momento y mucho menos el lugar. Noté que se avergonzó y ese tampoco había sido mi objetivo, yo sólo quería que solucionáramos nuestros problemas, y saber bien a qué se refería cuando decía que había regresado por mí.

 _—Vamos a mi habitación_ —le indiqué.

La guie hacia ese lugar y Rukia me seguía de cerca. Lo cierto es que estaba aparentando más seguridad de la que sentía al estar tan próximos. Cuando finalmente llegamos me senté en la orilla de mi cama y ella se sentó en la silla del escritorio.

 _—Cuando dices a que viniste por mi… ¿a qué te refieres exactamente?_ —demandé saber.

La cortina estaba abierta y la ventana un poco abierta. Yo seguía sin ropa en la parte superior de mi cuerpo y la brisa que se colaba se sentía fresca, pero valía totalmente la pena el verla intentando apartar la vista de mi cuerpo.

 _—Nunca quise casarme en primer lugar… ¿cómo querría estar con alguien que no fueras tú?_ —habló tímida pero segura _—. Le debo tanto a nii-sama… sentía que debía devolverle la mano por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, pero no comprendí tarde que aquello no podía ser en contra de mi felicidad… y él mismo me lo dijo._

 _—¿Y las reglas?_ —inquirí.

 _—Hemos roto tantas… ¿qué más da quebrantar unas estúpidas reglas?_ —manifestó.

Nos quedamos mirando y yo me pregunté si toda aquella situación era cierta, era tan diferente a la Rukia que había dejado en el Seireitei antes; era como si estuviera hablando con otra persona.

 _—Aun cuando te habían ido enojado conmigo, fuiste y le dijiste a mi nii-sama todo, ¿no?_ —consultó ella.

 _—Sí… él era el único que podía detener toda esa locura_ —expliqué — _. Sin embargo no tenía la fuerza para soportar saber si había conseguido mi objetivo o no._

 _—Te extrañé tanto_ … –—dijo ella levantándose de la silla.

Sabía que era peligroso que me dijera eso y que se acercara, pero no me veía a mí mismo pudiendo detenerla, no obstante ella se sentó a mi lado, y apoyó su cabeza en mi brazo.

 _—¿Podrás disculparme algún día?_ —quiso saber ella.

Ni siquiera estaba enojado ya, pero si quedaba un resquicio de temor en mi corazón, si ella cambiaba de parecer tan rápido ¿qué garantías tenía de que no volvería a suceder una cosa así?

 _—Todo fue muy desolador ¿sabes?_ —le informé — _. Cuando volví a verte después de estarlo deseando por más de un año y medio no imaginé que pasaría por todo eso luego. No te imaginas el poder que tienes sobre mí._

 _—No creas que para mí fue fácil tampoco_ —reconoció ella.

Su mano izquierda comenzó a acariciarme suavemente, provocándome cosquillas y reactivando peligrosamente la erección perdida no hacía mucho. La sujeté de la muñeca, deteniéndola, y tomándola por sorpresa por mi repentina acción.

 _—Detente_ —le exigí —. _No juegues así conmigo._

Su mirada estaba cargada de deseo que pude leer con facilidad porque yo me sentía de la misma forma. La abracé y ella se aferró más a mí.

 _—No estoy jugando_ —aclaró.

Me deje caer de espalda a mi cama y ella me imitó. Ella estaba recostada a mi lado, con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el mío y su rodilla flexionada peligrosamente cerca de mi intimidad.

 _—¿Vas a quedarte aquí conmigo?_ —la interrogué.

Ella se quedó callada. Sabía que lo que le estaba preguntando era algo en extremo complicado. No iba a obligarla a decidir algo así, sólo quería saber cuán dispuesta estaba realmente a estar conmigo.

 _—Voy a estar donde tú quieras estar_ —decidió.

Eso era todo lo que yo no necesitaba saber y girándome un poco, me encontré con que ella estaba lista y dispuesta para besarme. Su lengua y la mía jugaron fogosas, mientras sus manos y las mías hacían lo propio reconociendo el cuerpo del otro.

 _—¿Crees que estemos listos para hacerlo?_ —dijo dudosa ella.

 _—No lo sé, pero lo deseo. Llevo pensando en ti de esa forma demasiado tiempo_ —admití.

 _—Yo también_ —aceptó ella.

Su pierna que estaba a la altura de mi ingle ya rozaba mi evidente erección y yo ya había infiltrado mi izquierda en su ropa. Desde hacía un rato que jugaba con uno de sus pechos.

 _—Sé que son pequeños_ —aclaró ella.

A mí eso no me importaba, yo no deseaba que los tuviera más grandes, yo sólo anhelaba que fueran para mí. Me acomodé y la dejé desnuda e ignorando su comentario lamí uno de sus pezones mientras estimulaba el otro con mis dedos y sus gemidos se escuchaban como una melodía perfecta a mis oídos. Besé su cuello y regresé a sus labios. El contacto de su piel desnuda con la mía era prodigioso.

 _—No te voy a obligar a que te quedes aquí conmigo, pero si quiero que conozcas un poco más de mi mundo… ¿quieres hacer un viaje conmigo? Solo los dos_ —le propuse.

Sus ojos brillantes por la excitación se dilataron.

 _—Sí, sí quiero_ —aceptó.

No había planeado algo así, pero el dinero que había ahorrado sin tener algún motivo al fin tenía un pretexto para existir.

Mi mano se cernió por su falda y toqué sus piernas mientras recorría el camino que me llevarían a una zona especialmente misteriosa para mí, y cuando finalmente llegué la toqué por sobre su ropa interior y ella gimoteó.

 _—Si no quieres que avance, dímelo ahora_ —le pedí.

Ella negó con la cabeza, dándome un mensaje ambiguo.

 _—¿No quieres… o no quieres que pare?_ —inquirí.

 _—No quiero que te detengas_ —dijo con una voz medio quebrada.

No necesité oír más y la estimulé guiándome por sus reacciones, pero lo mejor fue cuando ella percibió un dedo directamente, sin más telas de por medio. Estaba en terreno desconocido y no quería hacerlo mal, por lo que fui sincero y le pedí que me guiara.

 _—Tú dime si lo estoy haciendo correctamente_ —solicité —. _No me voy a ofender si me enseñas... Quiero hacerte sentir bien._

 _—Lo haces perfecto_ —respondió —. _Sigue…_

Esa aclaración me hizo sentir orgulloso de mi mismo. Me sentía cómodo estando con ella de esa manera y poder decirle mis temores, y al que ella le gustaran mis atenciones sin que tuviera que corregirme, aplacaba mi inseguridad.

Volví a besarla y a descender, y el pecho que no había lamido antes obtuvo la atención que merecía, mientras que con mi mano seguía tocándola en la zona centro-sur de cuerpo. Sentía como era cada vez más fácil, como cada vez estaba más lubricada. Sus piernas que habían estado más o menos abiertas y facilitándome el acceso, terminaron juntándose y atrapándome mi mano en el acto.

 _—¿Estás bien?_ —pregunté.

 _—Sí…_ —contestó apenas en una sola sílaba.

Entonces sentí como Rukia comenzó a mover sus caderas, y yo comprendí que ella estaba cerca. Intensifiqué mis caricias y poco después logré que ella se retorciera y gimiera seximente. La besé a modo de acallarla y no retiré mi mano hasta que ella dejó de tensarse. Mi erección sufrió con aquellas muecas de placer.

 _—Esto es mejor de lo que imaginé_ —dijo ella.

 _—¿Lo imaginabas mucho?_ —quise que dijera más.

 _—Desde hace un tiempo que era algo recurrente_ —admitió.

Me besó húmedamente y yo estaba temblando cuando sentí que ella descendía su mano para tocarme a mí.

 _—¿Estás nervioso?_ —me interrogó.

 _—Un poco_ —acepté, pero lo cierto es que era más que sólo _"un poco"._

 _—Yo también lo estaba antes de que me tocaras_ —reveló.

Su mano de apoderó de mi pene y se aferró a él apretándolo suavemente, titubeante.

 _—Aprieta un poco más_ —le pedí.

 _—¿Así?_ —comprobó.

 _—Sí, así es perfecto_ —aprobé.

Su mano se movía rítmicamente, consiguiendo que comenzara yo mismo a colaborar, con la idea fija de conseguir más de aquello que me estaba comenzando a volver loco.

 _—¿Te gusta?_ —averiguó.

 _—Mucho más que sólo gustarme_ —declaré.

Sin que yo le dijera nada utilizó su pulgar para tocarme la punta del pene y yo supe que no podría aguantar más y sin avisarle me vine, sorprendiéndola mucho con las consecuencias que aquello conllevó.

 _—Lo lamento_ —me disculpé.

 _—No me importa, no te disculpes_ —respondió.

No había imaginado cuan satisfactorio podía ser estar de esa forma con la persona que quería, estaba emocional y físicamente extenuado, por lo que le dije a Rukia que nos acostáramos y una vez que nos acomodamos comenzamos a hablar:

 _—¿Cómo lo haremos?_ —quiso saber ella.

No tenía que explicarme a qué se refería, porque lo entendía. Era obvio que tuviéramos que hablar de eso en algún minuto.

 _—Es complicado, por un lado yo aún no termino la escuela y tú tienes tus obligaciones_ —expuse.

 _—Sí, los dos tenemos responsabilidades que debemos cumplir_ —estuvo de acuerdo.

 _—Podemos vernos periódicamente al menos por un tiempo. Iré tanto como puedas y tú vendrás cada vez que se dé la oportunidad_ —propuse.

Ella pareció meditarlo un instante y luego acordó.

 _—Una vez que termine mis estudios vayamos a algún lugar sólo los dos… y después decidamos qué es lo que haremos definitivamente. No tenemos que tomar una decisión justo ahora, tenemos tiempo para decidir. No nos apresuremos_ —planteé.

Rukia se acercó más a mí y me estrechó todavía más y fue delicioso sentir su piel desnuda junto a la mía. No tuvo un efecto erótico, sino más bien sentimental. El poder estar así, juntos, después de que había dado todo por perdido, era tan utópico que aún una parte de mí se negaba a creerlo.

 _—Estoy de acuerdo. Me parece que es la idea más adecuada_ —convino — _. Estoy sorprendida._

 _—¿Por qué?_ —indagué.

 _—Porque sueles ser más impulsivo, pero ese es un plan muy… lógico y apropiado_ —contestó.

Me sonrojé. Lo que decía era verdad. En otro momento, en circunstancias parecidas le hubiese dicho que huyéramos a donde fuera, sin pensar en nada… pero después de haber estado sin ella por tanto tiempo, había podido analizar las cosas lo suficiente como para pensar las cosas de una forma más…madura.

 _—Era lo que iba a proponerte antes de saber que tú… ya sabes, todo lo que pasó_ —confesé.

Rukia me tocó la mejilla e hizo que la mirara.

 _—Gracias por no rendirte conmigo. Gracias por pelear por nosotros…_ —dio las gracias —-. _Discúlpame por lo que te hice pasar… si te sirve de algo yo no era feliz negándome._

 _—No me des las gracias, no lo hacía desinteresadamente ¿sabes? Lo hacía porque yo quería estar contigo, porque te quiero para mí. El amor es algo egoísta y me costó comprender que tal vez lo que sentía era unilateral_ —confesé — _.Era difícil de creer que habiendo vivido todo lo que hemos experimentado juntos, tú no te sintieras como yo..._

 _—Me gustaba cuando llegabas, me besabas y me exigías_ —admitió.

 _—¿Sí?_ —dije entusiasmado.

 _—Sí. Estuve tentada a seguirte a donde fuera en cada oportunidad_ —reafirmó ella.

La besé y me posicioné sobre ella y le exigí que me mirara.

 _—No hemos terminado lo que comenzamos_ —recalqué — _. Y lo quiero concluir._

Ella sonrió coquetamente y asintió.

 _—Pero no va a ser hoy_ —le informé.

Rukia me miró frustrada cuando volví a mi posición inicial, recostándome a su lado.

 _—No tenemos que apresurar las cosas… tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo_ —le hice ver.

La miré y pude ver claramente como aquello no le había agradado y no dejó de causarme gracia su posición, pero no iba a ceder. Quería hacerlo con ella, por supuesto, pero habían sido muchas emociones en un solo día y cuando por fin experimentara eso con ella quería estar completamente consciente, y ojalá de día, para no perderme un solo detalle.

 _—De acuerdo, por esta noche aceptaré esa respuesta_ —convino — _. No obstante de la próxima no te salvas._

Lo que ella no sabía es que no pasaríamos de la mañana sin haberlo hecho. Me aseguraría personalmente de eso.

* * *

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia y seguirla hasta el final, que como dije por ahí antes fue especialmente compleja de escribir para mi. Este género no es lo mio, pero lo hice lo mejor posible dentro de mis limitaciones.**

 **Hasta pronto, y para los que me leen en otros proyectos, hasta entonces :D**


End file.
